Total Drama
Total Drama is a Canadian animated comedy television series which is a homage and parody to common conventions from reality television. The series premiered it's first episode on July 8, 2007 on Teletoon, with the most recent episode having aired on November 20, 2014. The series has currently run for 120 episodes. While the show is not cancelled, it has yet to be renewed for a sixth season. A spin-off, titled Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, aired in 2016, with a second spin-off, Total DramaRama, set to air in October 2018 and act as a crossover with 6teen. Premise This animated series from Canada spoofs survival programs by recounting the misadventures at Camp Wawanakwa, an island retreat where 22 teens compete in extreme challenges while vying for the $100,000 grand prize. Every three days, at a campfire ceremony, the host passes out marshmallows to players who are safe. The sad camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will bear him back to his mundane life. Cast Main cast * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney (Since "The Big Sleep") * Clé Bennett as Beardo, Chef Hatchet, DJ, and Leonard * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmine * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Carla Collins as Blaineley O'Halloran * Jon Cor as Brick McArthur * Katie Crown as Izzy * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Cory Doran as Mike * Bruce Dow as Max * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron Wilkins * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Laurie Elliott as Jo * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette * Kristi Friday as Scarlett * Brian Froud as Harold McGrady and Sam * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro Burromuerto (Until "Hawaiian Punch") * Carter Hayden as Noah * Alex House as Alejandro Burromuerto (Since "Heroes vs. Villains") * Christopher Jacot as Topher * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Bryn McAuley as Amy and Samey * Scott McCord as Owen and Trent * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie and Lindsay * Sunday Muse as Ella * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obonsawin as Sierra * Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson, Ezekiel, and Tyler * Ashley Peters as Staci * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean * Adam Reid as Justin * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Tyrone Savage as Lightning Jackson * James Wallis as Scott * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Rochelle Wilson as Courtney (Until "Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)") and Sugar Episodes * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Spin-offs Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race A spin-off series began airing in 2016, following eighteen teams of two racing around the world for the chance to win one million dollars. The show is thematically similar to it's parent series, as well as including the characters of Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen returning in main roles. Total DramaRama A second spin-off was announced in 2018, this time set to re-introduce several characters as toddlers. While the show is considered canon, it will be set in an alternate universe. The series will also act as a crossover with 6teen.Category:Series Category:Total Drama __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__